wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness
Den andre, veldig populære, real time strategy spillet fra Blizzard Entertainment, satt i Warcraft-verdenen. Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (vanligvis bare kalt Warcraft II; ofte forkortet til WCII, WC2 eller War2) er en oppfølger til det første real-time strategy spillet, Warcraft: Orcs and Humans, publisert av Blizzard Entertainment i desember 1995. Spillere er enten orker eller mennesker i en fantasi middelalder med magi og sverd. Det ble egentlig lagd for DOS opererings system, selv om den hadde et MS Windows launch screen og spilte bra på Windows 95. I tillegg er det en Macintosh versjon av spillet. Blizzard ga også ut en ny utvidelsespakke til Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, kjent som Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. Blizzard lagde en nyn versjon av WarCraft II i 1999, kalt WarCraft II: Battle.net Edition. Forandringer var spillkoden for Microsoft Windows, fiksing av noen små feil, og flersspill muligheter gjennom Blizzard's online match tjeneste, Battle.net. Warcraft 2 Brukere kan spille online (via LAN eller Internet) ved ferdige kart, eller de som de har lagd selv. Brukere kan også spille solo, hvilket tar dem med gjennom en historie hvor mennesker og orker er i krig. Karakterer, som i fleste Blizzard spill, vil si forskjellige ting når de blir trykker på. (Å klikke på en sau lenge nok får den til å sprenge, enda et eksempel på eksploderende sauer.) Enheter Se Warcraft II Enheter. Bygninger Se Warcraft II Bygninger. Sitater En av de nye tingene med Warcraft II er enhetenes sitater. Hvis en enhet trykkes på flere ganger på rad, vil sitatet bli forandret. Enheten begynner da å bli sint på spilleren, eller si dumme ting som refererer til filmer, spill, eller andre ting. For eksempel kan en fotsoldat si, "Don't you have a kingdom to run?". Footman og Grunt sa forskjellige ting i spillets demo, noen fra den forrige versjonen, med de fleste ekskludert for å få en til å kjøpe spillet. Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition er en online versjon av Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, med utvidelsen Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal innebygd. Det er den samme som Warcraft II, men det tillater bruken av Battle.net, og, i motsetning til dens offline motparter, trenger en CD Key for å installere. Den originale delen av spillet, hvor spilleren er del av en krig mellom orker og mennesker, er stort sett ignorert av minst halvparten av de som spiller jevnlig online. De velger heller å spille på custom kart som Paintball, hvor en spiller blir gitt noen vanlige nærkamp enheter, som footmen, og et antall "Alleria", helteversjonen av en archer i spillets felttog. Andre custom kart er Chops, hvor spillere må hogge seg gjennom skog for å kunne angripe fienden, og Free kart, hvor spilleren ikke trenger å bry seg om produksjons tid, kostnader eller lignende. Der er målet å knuse motstanderens midler for produksjon, f. eks. barracks. For øyeblikket nyter Warcraft II lite oppmerksomhet fra Blizzard's ledelse, vist av seriøse feil som gjør orcer bedre enn mennesker i de fleste tilfeller. Det gjennomsnittelige antallet spillere på Warcraft II online på noe tidspunkt er mellom 600 og 1200, et antall som ikke oppmuntrer Blizzard uansett. Fra Blizzard Siden With the death of the Orcish Warchief Blackhand, his underling Orgrim Doomhammer was quick to seize control over the most powerful of the Orcish forces on Azeroth. Although each day finds other factions growing stronger within the chaotic Horde, it seems certain that all of the clans will follow Orgrim's plans to hunt down and destroy the renegade Azerothiens wherever they choose to run... ''Sir Lothar, in charge of the scattered armies of Azeroth since the death of King Llane, has led his people across the Great Sea to the shores of Lordaeron. By enlisting the armies of Lordaeron, and making new allies in the Elves and Dwarves, a mighty force known as the Alliance has been forged. Now, the last of the once great armies of Azeroth seek retribution for the loss of their homeland. Konsept * After the first Warcraft and when we were talking about Warcraft II, there was an idea for about a week where we'd open another portal open and have the Orcs invade the modern-day world. We had this whole cut-scene we were talking about where it was going to be dragons and F-16s and firefights and stuff. And we were like, "Man, that's going to be weird. That's going to suck. That's not going to be Warcraft. - Bill Roper, Games for Windows, Jan, 2007. de:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness en:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness es:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness pl:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ru:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness